You Do Not Quit
by Marymel
Summary: Who better to tell Nick he can't leave the team? Spoilers for "Homecoming". Slightly AU


**You Do Not Quit**

**A special visit makes Nick rethink quitting. Spoilers for "Homecoming."**

**I've had this idea for a while, and I thought I might put it to paper, so to speak. **

**I don't own CSI**

Nick Stokes stormed out of the break room. To say the least, he was furious. Not only had the man who had killed his best friend been orchestrating crimes from his jail cell, his boss' daughter and granddaughter had been kidnapped. He didn't feel like the world was weighing on his shoulders-he felt like it was the whole solar system.

Walking into the break room, he yanked his locker door opened. Maybe he should just...leave. McKeen was as arrogant and evil as ever, Warrick was dead, and D.B.'s family were suffering the consequences. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bench.

He wanted to believe that justice would be done. He wanted to hope that McKeen would rot in his cell and good would win over evil. Now he didn't know what to believe.

He was still stinging from the interrogation and the anger he felt when he told Greg and Sara he was out. He loved his team-they were his family-but how could he _not_ feel like he let them down? Then, as he was fighting back tears, he heard a familiar voice.

"You're not quitting."

Nick blinked back tears and looked toward the door. It couldn't be him, could it?

"You can't leave, Nicky."

Looking towards the door, he saw Warrick Brown standing there.

Nick's eyes widened and a tear found it's way down his cheek. "Warrick?"

Warrick softly smiled and walked over to Nick. "Yeah, I'm here."

More tears escaped from Nick's eyes. He couldn't believe he was sitting here with the ghost of his best friend.

"I'm so sorry," Nick began. "I cannot..." Nick sighed.

Warrick steadily gazed at his best friend. "The only reason you would have to apologize is if you did quit."

Nick couldn't help the sad chuckle that escaped him. "No, that's not the only one." Nick gazed at the ghost of his best friend. "I've let you down, man. I...we couldn't stop McKeen and now..."

"Now you can."

Nick shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Nick! This is going to sound simplistic but he wins if you quit."

"Ah," Nick sighed as he stood up. "You don't think I know that? Man, it's been almost four years, and nothing's changed!"

Warrick remained patient. "Does that mean you stop trying? I know you, man! And you. do. not. quit."

"Warrick..."

"No, Nick. You once told me that this team is your family."

Nick smiled sadly. "Lots of things have changed, man."

"I know," Warrick said with a wise smile. Nick sighed, realizing his friend was his guardian angel.

"I'm proud of you," Warrick continued. "I'm proud of Greg, Sara, Brass, everyone."

Nick chuckled sadly. "Somehow I think you'd get along with Russell. I don't know why."

Warrick laughed softly. "I think we would."

Nick sighed, remembering everything the team had been through since Warrick's death. "Everything's different now, Warrick. Catherine's working with the FBI, Grissom left, he and Sara are married, Ecklie's daughter is part of the team."

Warrick simply smiled and nodded. "And through everything, _you_ have been the heart of the team, Nicky."

Nick sobbed. "I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Nicky, whether you feel like it or not, you have made a difference." Warrick stood and put his hands on his distraught friend's shoulders. "Grissom once told me that I was the heart of the team, but I think he was wrong. _You_ are. You are always the rock of this team Nicky. No matter what happens, no matter who comes and goes, you are the anchor of this team. And you are making a difference."

Nick stared at the ghost of his best friend with tears streaming down his face. "I wish I could believe that."

Warrick smiled. "It's true. You cannot quit now, Nicky, or McKeen wins. D.B. needs you to come through and find his family. Morgan needs you to help her father. Julie needs you to be her friend. And Brass, Greg and Sara need you to be there, too."

As more tears found their way out of Nick's eyes, Warrick added, "I know you've been looking out for Tina and Eli." Nick smiled, thinking of the times he and other members of the team had helped celebrate Eli's birthdays and told him stories about his dad.

"You are the closest thing to a dad Eli has now, and I am _so_ thankful for that." With a lopsided smile, Warrick added, "You think I want him thinking you're a quitter?"

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "You should be here," Nick said quietly. "You should be the one taking him to play ball and teaching him about science..."

Warrick sighed. "I wish so, too. But I couldn't ask for a better substitute dad than you, Nicky." More tears trailed down Nick's face. "All the more reason you need to stay. Yes, McKeen will be stopped, but he won't be if you give up."

Nick sighed. He knew Warrick was right. He wished with all his heart that they had known about McKeen and been able to save Warrick. Nick missed his best friend, and not a day went by that he didn't wish Warrick was there.

Sensing Nick's thoughts, Warrick said, "You are the best friend and one of the finest men I have ever known. You quitting is the most un-Stokes-like thing I have ever heard of."

Nick chuckled sadly. "Grissom and Catherine did. Sara, too."

Warrick nodded. "Sara came back, Catherine left for another job, and Griss...just wanted to explore." Nick and Warrick chuckled. Smiling at his best friend, Warrick continued, "Nicky, don't you realize how important this team is to you, not just how important you are to the team? Yes, you and the team have endured so much, but you've come through it! You and the team have come through so, so much together."

Nick smiled softly, knowing Warrick was right. "What am I supposed to do?"

A soft smile crossed Warrick's face. "You go back, you tell Greg and Sara you were wrong, you help D.B. and his wife find their daughter and granddaughter, and you keep being the great Nick Stokes." Both friends chuckled. "You keep going, because the good guys _will_ win. You will get justice for me, for Ecklie, for everyone. You. keep. going."

Smiling through tears, Nick nodded. "I miss you, man."

Warrick smiled and dropped his hands from Nick's shoulders. "I miss you, too. But I'm always a part of your life."

As Warrick stepped back, Nick dropped his head and let a few more tears fall. He knew he couldn't quit. That he and the team would find justice and good would win.

When Nick looked back up, Warrick was gone. Nick almost couldn't believe what he had just experienced. Looking up and letting the last of his tears fall, he said a quiet, "thank you."

"Nick?"

Nick looked to see Greg standing in the doorway. Smiling, he walked over to his friend that he considered a younger brother.

Greg's brow furrowed in confusion. "You okay?"

Nick gave Greg a lopsided smile and nodded. "I will be."

Greg nodded. Still worried about his friend from their earlier conversation, Greg asked, "Are you..."

Nick smiled. "Staying."

Greg sighed and smiled. "Good. We all need you here." Seeing Nick's red eyes, he asked, "You really okay?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "We'll get 'em, right?"

Greg smiled. "Absolutely."

Just then Sara came over to them. "Guys, Brass just called. He's at Russell's house, he wants us to meet him there." Glancing at Nick, she asked, "You coming?"

Nick nodded. Sara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good," she smiled. "Let's go."

Sara walked off. Just before going after her, Greg turned to Nick. "I'm so, so glad you're staying. I know Warrick would want you to stay."

Nick smiled and added, "Yes, he would."

The End.


End file.
